1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse apparatus for operational switches provided around a steering column of a vehicle.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Around the steering column are provided various operational switches for wipers, lighting, winker lamps etc. and an ignition switch disposed concentrically therewith. The operational switches are connected with the ignition switch through fuses and the ignition switch is connected with a battery through a main fuse.
FIG. 3 is a rough block diagram showing a wiring structure in such a conventional electrical system.
An ignition switch 02, a wiper switch 03, a lighting switch 04 and a winker switch 05 are attached to a steering column section 01. The wiper switch 03 is connected with a wiper motor 011 and a washer motor 012 through wire harnesses 030 to control their driving, the lighting switch 04 is connected with various lights, including head lights, through another wire harnesses 030 to control lighting, and the winker switch 05 is connected with a winker lamp 014 through another wire harness 030 to control lighting of the winker lamp.
Fuses interposed between the ignition switch and each of the operational switches 03, 04, 05 are gathered within a fuse box 010 and disposed under an instrument panel or the like. On the one hand, a battery 020 disposed within an engine compartment is connected with the ignition switch 02 through a main fuse 021.
The operational switches 03, 04, 05 on the steering column section 01 are connected with the fuse box 010 under the instrument panel through respective wire harnesses 031 and the ignition switch 02 is also connected with the fuse box 010 through a wire harness 032. Further, the ignition switch 02 is connected with the main fuse 021 through a wire harness 033. The fuse box 010 is also connected with the winker lamp 014 through a hazard switch 06 provided on the instrument panel or the like.
Since the steering column section 01 has many wire harnesses 030, 031, 032, 033 going in and out, assembling work therefor is troublesome and cost is high.
In advancing automobile electrical systems of recent years, the number of circuits and electric parts tend to increase, therefore, with the conventional construction of the electrical systems, the wire harnesses are enlarged more and more which causes problems such as high cost, increased weight and increased labor in the assembling work.